


Little Balls of Fur

by SierraWood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Photographer!Tony, Photography, Tony Does What He Wants, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWood/pseuds/SierraWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves taking pictures. Animals, people, flowers, random objects he finds, if it catches his eye, Tony wants to photograph it. To the rest of the Avengers, walking into a room to find Tony photographing something new or doing a spin on something he's done before (once he put clothes on the vegetables) wasn't surprising. At first they were stunned that Tony Stark actually willingly came up from his lab to do something that didn't involve his bots. But then they got used to it and Tony taking pictures became just another thing that happens in the tower like Clint in the vents or Natasha baking while Bruce reads aloud to her. But every once in a while, Tony's latest project would be interesting enough that they all would stop and watch him work. The project Tony was working on that day was one of those projects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Balls of Fur

Tony loves taking pictures. Animals, people, flowers, random objects he finds, if it catches his eye, Tony wants to photograph it. To the rest of the Avengers, walking into a room to find Tony photographing something new or doing a spin on something he's done before (once he put clothes on the vegetables) wasn't surprising. At first they were stunned that Tony Stark actually willingly came up from his lab to do something that didn't involve his bots. But then they got used to it and Tony taking pictures became just another thing that happens in the tower like Clint in the vents or Natasha baking while Bruce reads aloud to her. But every once in a while, Tony's latest project would be interesting enough that they all would stop and watch him work. The project Tony was working on that day was one of those projects.

"All I'm saying Clint is next time, look at the building your shooting your grapple arrow at and make sure it's not actually going to collapse. You're lucky you hooked onto the one wall that wasn't compromised."

Steve was lecturing Clint about their last mission. They were walking through the main living room where Tony was busy with his latest photo project.

"Relax Cap. I'll look next time, geez. Hey Tony, nice Guinea pigs," Clint said glancing at the engineer, "Anyway, that was my last grapple arrow that I hav- wait Guinea pigs?"

Steve had already stopped and was watching Tony with interest. Stepping up next to him Clint looked on and watched.

Tony had a small pen in the middle of the living room floor and was surrounded by sIx Guinea pigs. The small rodents were various coat colors and fur lengths. On a small table, Tony was styling a long haired Guinea pig's fur. Scattered around were various small props for the Guinea pigs to mess with. One had fallen asleep on an empty (never filled in the first place) beer bottle (not real glass, but looked like it). Tony was holding a small hair clip between his lips as he gathered the long strands of fur up to create a poof. After he made sure the little animal's fur was secured and out of its eyes, Tony looked over at his audience (which had grown from Steve and Clint to Steve and Clint and Bruce and Natasha; Thor and Loki were in Asgard on business).

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" He asked picking up his camera and slinging it around his neck before picking up the Guinea pig.

"Where did you get the Guinea pigs?" Steve asked.

Tony blinked and looked confused for a moment then looked down at the creature in his arms, "Oh these guys? I have them on loan from the pet store that's a block away from SHIELD. This is Suki. She's about to go hang out in the beach scene for a moment with Dravel." Tony gestured to another pen on the other side of the room that had a light, some sand and a beach backdrop. Off to the side there was a filled water bottle for the Guinea pigs if they got thirsty. A large black and white shorthaired Guinea pig was already there and was nosing a small beach ball.

Natasha looked at Tony and shook her head, "Why?"

Tony look thoughtful for a moment then said cheerfully, "Because Loki wouldn't let let me work with ferrets or turn into a panther even though he worked with me as a horse that one time. Something about having better things to do than indulge in his boyfriend's whims. So I got Guinea pigs." He set the golden Guinea pig down and let her get used to the new scene before picking up his camera to shoot.

Bruce shrugged, "Not the strangest thing we've seen but certainly one of your more interesting shoots. What's your theme this time?"

Tony paused for a moment before going back to shooting, "Uh, you know, just how cute can the Guinea pig be."

Steve heard the hitch in Tony's voice and looked around the room. He zeroed in on a set in the corner that was the largest most intricate of everything Tony had set up. There was a backdrop of New York City and a scale replica of the tower. There was a helicarrier model suspended from a support beam that was reinforced. Next to the set and off to the side was a small rack of clothes and accessories. Steve caught a glimpse of what looked to be his shield and Clint's quiver.

"Tony," he started not taking his eyes off the set, "Do you happen to have an eye patch for one of the Guinea pigs?"

Tony faltered in his picture taking. "Uh, yeah," he squeaked.

The other Avengers looked over to where Steve was looking and saw the set. "Hey, Stark, that Guinea pig that's got the sandy color, short hair, asleep on the beer bottle, is that Clint?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

Tony looked over at the sleeping Guinea pig and smiled, "It was Steve, but it's Clint now."

Clint groaned and looked over at the other Guinea pigs. It all made sense as to who each pig was intended to be. The long haired golden one Tony was working with was meant to be Thor and the black and white short haired one was meant to be Bruce. Fury was a chocolate short haired Guinea pig that seemed set on glaring at the others. Steve's Guinea pig (that was originally supposed to be Clint) was a short haired version of Thor's. There was a slim light brown Guinea pig that was close to Natasha's hair color. Tony's own Guinea pig was a black and red tortoiseshell that managed to have a small marking around its face that looked like Tony's own goatee.

Tony finished with the beach scene and put the two Guinea pigs back. He quickly broke down the other sets and moved the larger Avengers/SHIELD set to the middle of the room. He expanded the back drop to its full size and set the pen up around the tower. He moved the helicarrier over to its new spot and placed a replica of the quintet off to the side. He pulled the rack over and pulled the first little hanger. On it was a replica of Steve's SHIELD. It was a small metal disk attached to a leather strap that would fit around the Guinea pig. He made quick work of slipping the shield onto the small rodent and placed the creature in the new pen. Clint's quiver and bow were styled the same way as well as Thor's hammer. However, Thor's Guinea pig also had a red cape. Natasha's Guinea pig had Widow's belt and a tiny gun. Bruce's Guinea pig was given a quick once over with green paint in an air brush that could be washed out later. Tony's own Guinea pig was given a cloak that looked like the Iron Man suit. The Avengers looked at the dressed Avengers Guinea pigs sans Fury. Tony was spinning around trying to catch the Fury Guinea pig. Finally he tricked it into thinking he gave up on it and was able to stick an eye patch and coat on to it.

"What do you guys think?" Tony asked stepping back and watching the Guinea pigs sniff around the new set and each other.

"To be honest," Clint started.

"It's adorable." Natasha said. Every one blinked at her and stared. "I'm not going to say it again." She got up and left the room, "I want to see the finished product Stark!"

The other Avengers shrugged and, after telling Tony to have fun, left as well. Tony smiled and went back to his set to work.

He decided that he wanted a team photo first so he carefully placed all the guinea pigs on various points on the tower. Making sure the guinea pigs weren't about to move or going to move, he moved around the set and took his photos. Guinea Clint was on the top of the tower with a bow set up to look like he was taking a shot. Guinea Thor was next to him with a fan blowing on him to make his fur blow back. Guinea Steve was on the deck next to the Guinea pig sized Quinjet with his shield on his back. Guinea Natasha was in the quinjet sniffing at the controls. Guinea Tony was on the tower landing pad. Guinea Bruce was hanging out next to him.

He took several photos with the Guinea pigs placed the way they were. At one point, Guinea Natasha tried to eat Guinea Steve's shield and Guinea Fury had snuck on to the set and looked on with disapproval, that was Tony's favorite shot of the day. Placing the guinea pigs back into their original pen, he looked at the Helicarrier and placed Guinea Fury on it. He put Guinea Clint and Guinea Natasha behind him on either side. The three guinea pigs looked adorable and menacing the same time especially with Guinea Fury glaring right at the camera.

A few hours later, the photos were edited and ready for printing, the sets were put into storage and the guinea pigs were returned to the pet store where Tony signed stickers that would go on the cages that said, "Extremely patient. Tony Stark seal of approval." He stopped by a print shop and was able to get prints of the favorites and put everything else on a disk.

Later that night, Tony gathered all the Avengers into the movie room with the big screen and put in the disk with the photos. It was something that had quickly become routine since the team learned of his skill with the camera. The photos went by and Tony stood to the side anxiously gauging his team mate's reactions. Natasha threw him a look that said, "I want that in my room" when the photo of Guinea Natasha chewing on the shield came up. He gave her a confirming nod.

The lights came back on when the disk finished and Tony brought the prints he made that afternoon to the front of the room.

"Let me know if one you want isn't printed and I'll get it for you. You guys know the drill." He said walking out of the room with the team photo.

He walked into the living room and to the currently blank wall. He hung up the large print in the middle of the wall and stepped back to look at his handy work. Nodding, he looked at a corner that had a few other prints stored there. He hung up the photo of Clint on the roof and Steve knocking a guy out with his shield.

"Just need more."


End file.
